Meant to Be
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are meant to be. They've been hiding their true feelings for each other for years. What happens when they finally come clean? Could this be more than a friendship? : Ino x Shikamaru : Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Cheater!

**Hey! I have decided to write another ShikaIno fanfiction. I think this one actually has a pretty good start. If you like reading mushy-gushy lovey-dovey fanfictions, I suggest you read my other fanfiction, Once Upon a Daydream. For those of you who like high school fanfictions with a good helping of romance but not so much that it makes you sick, this is for you. Also, this is written in POV's so you can see all sides of the story instead of just "normal POV". Enjoy!**

**Full Summary: Everyone thinks Ino and Shikamaru should go together, but they don't even like each other! What happens when they actually start liking each other? Could this be more than a friendship? ShikaIno 2nd fic. Hope you like!**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 1: Cheater!

-Ino's POV-

Oh my gosh, I can't wait for the eighth grade dance tomorrow at Konoha Middle School! I've spent, like, a week finding the perfect outfit, practicing my dance moves, and rehearsing lines to say in various situations. _And _I have the perfect date! The hottest guy at Konoha Middle, not to mention, my boyfriend, Sasuke! All week I've been waiting for him to ask me out, and he still hasn't, but that's not to worry. Sasuke's such a spontaneous guy, and I know he'll ask me out today after school. I just know.

It was lunch, and I sat down with Hinata and Tenten. And then, guess who I saw at the table across from us? Sasuke! My boyfriend! With another girl! More specifically, Sakura, my BFF! And guess what they were doing? Kissing! That's right, _my _boyfriend Sasuke is cheating on me!

I told Hinata and Tenten and they felt my pain. Kiba had cheated on Hinata and Lee had cheated on Tenten. That's why they went to their old guy pals, Naruto and Neji. I could do that, too. Except there's one problem. ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GIRLS! Sasuke's cheating on me, and he is gonna hear about it.

I looked around for the lousy two-timer and couldn't see him anywhere. He probably just realized what he was doing and was so scared of my fury he ran off like the chicken he is, I thought with a very slight smile on my face, but it soon disappeared. I stomped out of the cafeteria in a rage, unleashing a lengthy line of cuss words, squishing my milk carton with my hand and tossing it in the garbage. I was SO mad that I literally saw red. Oh, Sasuke, you are SO dead!

-End of Ino's POV-

Ino raced down the hallways, frantically turning her head in different directions in search for the Uchiha. Then, she saw him.

He was in the chemistry lab, hiding under a table on top of which were a variety of interesting but hazardous chemicals. Since Ino was hiding behind the door unseen, he could not see her. Frightened, Sasuke looked around a couple of times and quietly stumbled out of hiding. He came around the corner, and…

BONK!

"That's for cheating on me, you big jerk! I saw what you did!" Ino had whacked Sasuke's head with her iron-hard fist and was now cussing at him.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! WE'RE THROUGH! Humph!" Ino stormed off in the direction of her fifth-period English class just as the bell rang.

Sasuke rubbed his head in agony. "Ugh…that woman must have a fist of steel. God that hurt. Better go to the nurse."

XXXXX

-Sasuke's POV-

I lay on the cot in the infirmary as the nurse handed me an ice pack. I put the ice pack to my injured head. God, that blow from Ino really hurt! No wonder I don't like her that much anymore. She was too violent and tough. Not to mention loud and annoying. I'm glad she dumped me! I couldn't stand her! Heh, a sweet cutie like Sakura would be the perfect girlfriend! Now just to ask her to that dance tomorrow…

My thoughts were interrupted as three dark figures entered the room and emerged from the darkness…

"SASUKE!!! OLD BUDDY! HOW YA FEELING, PAL?" I cringed at the unnaturally loud voice. Right away, I knew who it was.

"Ugh…Naruto, you doof! Don't yell so loudly!" I shouted and covered my ears. Ino's loud voice had damaged my ears, and they hurt more then ever now that the super loud and annoying Naruto yelled in my ear.

Naruto calmed down. "Oops, sorry! Look, Neji and Shikamaru came too!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Reluctantly. He dragged us here!"

Neji sighed. "Never mind that. Word on the street is that you were kissing Sakura and that Ino dumped you."

Naruto winced. "Ooh, Ino? Ouch. That musta hurt!?" Neji and Shikamaru nodded sympathetically, picturing in their minds what Ino must have done to me.

"Yup, her fists are made of steel, I swear." I agreed.

"I feel sorry for ya," Shikamaru said and shook his head.

"Sorry? You must be kidding! Now that Ino dumped Sasuke, she's available again! Which means _you _can hit on her!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

-End of Sasuke's POV-

Tenten and Hinata were walking in the hallways. It was after school, and Hinata had to deliver a note to the principal. Tenten willingly agreed to come with her, and now they were walking by the infirmary (which was right next door to the principal's office), when suddenly…

"Sorry? You must be kidding! Now that Ino dumped Sasuke, she's available again! Which means _you _can hit on her!"

"That sounds like Naruto," said Hinata.

Tenten nodded. "Come on, sounds interesting. Let's listen." Tenten beckoned for Hinata to follow her and crept up by the hospital door. She cupped her hand around her ear and put it against the wall to listen. Hinata hid behind the door and slightly stuck her head out so she could see, but not enough for anyone else to.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? I do _not _have a crush on Ino!" Shikamaru replied angrily, slightly blushing but enough for everyone, including Tenten and Hinata, to see.

"Come on, everybody knows you like Ino! Ever since fifth grade!" Neji joined in. Sasuke snickered.

"What! Stop it!" Shikamaru protested, now turning a deeper shade of red.

"Hahaha! Whew! That was a good laugh!" said Naruto, wiping a tear off of his cheek as he and his comrades began to calm down.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going home. Later," said Shikamaru, and departed.

Tenten and Hinata immediately retreated, and by the time Shikamaru passed by them, they were against a wall, whistling.

"That was close," said Tenten. Hinata wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and giggled.

"Shikamaru likes Ino? Wait till we tell her!" They were giggling all they way to the principal's office, and after that, all the way home.

**So…what do you guys think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Please review. I really want to know if you guys like it, and any suggestions I'm more than happy to take (or at least consider). See ya soon!**


	2. A date to the dance

**What's up y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. 89 hits and 2 reviews so far. I think it's off to a pretty good start (don't kill me, I'm an optimist O.o)! So here it is, the 2nd chapter!**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 2: A date to the dance

-Tenten's POV-

I so cannot wait until tomorrow! Wait till Ino finds out she has a secret admirer! More importantly, one of the hottest and most popular guys in the school after Sasuke!

It's after school, and Hinata and I are walking home. We can do that since we're next-door-neighbors. Lucky us, I know.

We turned a corner. "Bye Tenten! See ya tomorrow! Don't tell her without me!" Hinata waved goodbye and giggled. "See ya!" I said.

"Hey Tenten! Have a good day?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom." I put my backpack down and snatched a cookie from the kitchen. In case you don't know, I have the coolest mom ever. She's a famous fashion designer (yup, we're rich!) and buys me whatever I want. Everybody loves her. I consider myself one of the luckiest girls in the world. (AN: Just so you know, she didn't bake the cookies, a maid did.)

I went up to my room. I took out my cell and dialed a number. "Hey Sakura, you home? Uh huh. Listen…"

-End of Tenten's POV-

"_Mumble mumble mumble"_

Tenten bit her lip and hid her cell phone under her pillow so she wouldn't hear Sakura's super-loud screaming. She picked it up again. "I know! We've so gotta tell her."

"Are you crazy? You can't just tell somebody that someone likes her! Look, if you want to play matchmaker, you have to set something up. He'll tell her when he's ready. And we're just here to spy on them and speed up the process." Sakura spoke just as excitedly as Tenten. "Look, I've got an idea…"

XXXXX

Shikamaru walked down the halls, his hands stuffed in his pockets. _How embarrassing. Naruto just had to blurt it out for everyone to hear. Sure hope nobody heard that. _(AN: He doesn't know what he's missing! –giggle-)

He walked around the corner, when…

CRASH!

Shikamaru collided into Ino, who just happened to be walking down the other hallway with a stack of papers in her hands. Great. Just the person he wanted to see right now.

"Oof! Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Ino. Didn't see you," Shikamaru apologized, blushing and helping her pick up the papers.

"It's okay," said Ino, "Hey, did you get one of these?" She handed a piece of paper from the stack to Shikamaru.

"No, what is it?"

"I know it's a little last-minute, but the student council (AN: Ino's in the council, she's one of the more popular people) decided that you can only get into tomorrow's dance if you have a date. No date, no entry. Which is why I'm not going." Ino replied.

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have a date. I broke up with Sasuke." Ino looked down on the ground, anger appearing on her face.

Shikamaru hesitated. _Do it, just ask her to the dance! _"Hey, come on, your friends will miss you! You've gotta go!"

Ino sighed. "I still don't have a date…"

"Well, maybe you could go with me! You know, as friends!" Shikamaru said bravely I might add. He was going to kill himself if she said no.

"Oh, well, sure why not? That would be fun!" Ino perked up, a smile on her face.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." Shikamaru said with a hint of relief in his voice. He started to walk away, when Ino grabbed his arm. He turned around. "What?"

"Um, I just wanted to say," Ino replied, blushing, "Thanks."

Shikamaru smiled and winked at her. "Anytime." This just made the both of them blush more.

"Well, see you!" Ino said with a wave.

"Yeah, see ya." Shikamaru walked away also.

On the way home, the two couldn't stop thinking about each other.

**Aww, Ino starts to like Shika! Yay! Oh, and I promise they won't be "just friends" at the dance. Some chemistry is gonna happen between them! Just wait and see! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!**


	3. Thoughts

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I finally got Chapter 11 and 12 of Once Upon a Daydream written, so now I can continue. **

**222 hits and 5 reviews. Not bad! Thank you to singingrain, animeromance92, Durgadevi the Great, and NazaliaSan for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto. If you have any concerns about the series, go find him instead.**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 3: Thoughts

-Shika's POV-

I can't believe I just asked Ino to the dance. Neji and the others were right. I have liked Ino since fifth grade, and I've always wanted to ask her to a dance, but Sasuke always got to her first. We're not even friends anymore because he asked her out even when he knew my feelings for her. Now I hate him even more because he cheated on Ino and made her so upset. But that leaves room for me to cheer her up, ne?

It's not like there's nobody who wants Ino and I to be together. With me being a genius and all, I happen to know that Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are on my case and trying to set us up. I also happen to know that they know because Tenten and Hinata overheard that loudmouth Naruto saying that I liked Ino. But no matter, Ino and I are going anyway.

These days I'm beginning to wonder if Ino really likes that Sasuke. After all, she knows that he doesn't like her. If he doesn't like her, why is he going out with her? One of the mysteries in life…

Anyhow, now that they split (thank god, I've been waiting for nearly three years!), I now have a chance at Ino! I'm pretty sure she likes me, the way she was blushing (yeah, yeah, kill me for noticing) and all.

-End of Shika's POV-

XXXXX

-Ino's POV-

Wow. The most amazing thing happened to me. Shika asked me to the dance! That's so un-Shika-like! I mean, sure, he _said_ we would be going as friends, but I can _tell_ he's lying. Trust me, I'm really good at doing that. You just look at their eyes and you can see whether or not they're telling the truth.

I couldn't wait to tell Tenten and Hinata! Sakura…well…I'm not sure if we're friends anymore. I'm not saying she _stole_ Sasuke (great, now I'm not even saying the -kun part O.o), it's just that he would rather be with her than me. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous! No guy can resist me (well, maybe the guys who already have girlfriends, but that's not the point)! How come Sasuke can?

I mean, come on, look at Sakura! No offense, but she's not even half as pretty as me! I mean, who has pink hair as a natural hair color? I don't buy it. I haven't even seen her natural hair color! I don't understand! What does she have that I don't have?

Okay, maybe I'm going a little too far. Of course Sakura and I are still friends. We've been BFF's since we were fetuses (JK, JK, that's an inside joke between Sakura and I, it's actually since we were 5 or 6) and will be forever, even after we die, so what am I getting stressed out about? She can have Sasuke if she wants. Come to think about it, I never really liked him. I mean, I know he doesn't like me, I just didn't want to believe it. He's constantly staring at other girls like the pervert he is, and he never pays attention to anything I say. Sure, _he_ was the one who asked _me_ out in the first place, but since he's been so ignorant to me and everything I say.

I finally got home, and dialed Hinata (her name is first on my list). "Hinata, hi! You won't believe what happened to me! Listen…"

-End of Ino's POV-

XXXXX

**So there you have it, Chapter 3 of Meant to Be (Hey, that rhymes! Sorry…)! I know it's short, but please don't kill me!**

**I will update as soon as I get 12 reviews, so if you haven't reviewed yet, please do! I know a lot of you are reading this right now and all I want you to do is review and tell me your honest opinion. Even flames are accepted. Go ahead, I don't mind. It's not that hard really, a sentence or two will do. So please review!**

**Oh, and another thing, I have written a oneshot titled Sweet Sound of the Falling Rain, but I'm not sure if I should publish it. If you think I should or want to see a part of the story, please PM me. If I get 10 people that think I should publish it, I will. A summary of it is on my ever so messy profile. Thanks!**


	4. Unsure

**8 reviews and 421 hits. Still not where I want to be. I know I said I would wait for 12 reviews, but apparently it's not working for me. T.T So I just decided to update now rather than wait until I got 12 reviews to update. Oh, and sorry for the long wait! I have so much homework these days, it's unbelievable. I always procrastinate though (hehe!), and have just enough time to squeeze in another chapter, even though it's really short. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this – I won't be able to update much these days because I want to write a Christmas fic. I haven't decided whether it should be single or multiple ideas. Any suggestions are welcome! Look for it soon!**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 4: Unsure

"EEEEE!!!!"

Ino bit her lip to stop herself from squealing also. She had just told Hinata about Shika and now she was screeching rather loudly on the phone. (AN: To avoid confusion, Hinata is squealing, not Ino.)

"I know, I know! Do you think…he likes…me?" Ino said nervously. She didn't like Shikamaru before, but now she was unsure.

"Well, I don't know…" Hinata started sweating. She had always been a horrible liar. "Uh…look Ino, I uh…gotta go! See you tomorrow!" With that, she hung up.

"Hinata, wait! Hm. She's hiding something, I know it." Ino snapped her cell closed.

_Do I really like Shikamaru? _The question suddenly popped in her head. She answered out loud.

"Of course I don't like Shika, what was I thinking! We're only friends!" Unfortunately, her father heard her.

"What was that you said, honey?" Yamanaka Inoichi stepped in. "Did I hear you mention Shikato's son?"

Ino groaned. Not this.

"I already told you, Daddy! I don't like Shikamaru! We're friends! End of discussion." She folded her arms. Ever since they were young, Ino's father had always been trying to set her up with the Nara boy just so he could be related to his childhood friend. Ino would've meant what she said a few years ago when she was with Sasuke, but now she wasn't sure about her feelings towards Shikamaru.

"Oh, come on, he's a nice boy! Diligent, hardworking, always cleans up after himself…" Inoichi kept ranting on about things that weren't true. Ino snickered. _He obviously doesn't know Shikamaru, _she thought.

"Yeah, that's nice, Daddy, but I still don't like him. Now excuse me while I pick my outfit for the dance!" Ino said and walked up the stairs. She felt it was best not to tell her dad _who_ she would be going with.

XXXXX

Okay, again, I'm so sorry it's short! I should be able to update soon. Oh, and please review!


	5. Now it’s my turn to say troublesome…

**Okay, okay, first of all, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Well Friday was the last day of school before winter break, so I should be able to update a LOT more!**

**Change of plans: I might not do a holiday story, but I'm going to work on this fic all winter break! Yay! And also I'm skipping to the dance…but DON'T WORRY…I'm not stopping there! Okay, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Naruto…and now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want to…**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 5: Now it's my turn to say troublesome…

Knock-knock!

"Coming!" Tenten scurried downstairs to answer her door. It was the day of the dance, and she was all ready to go…3 hours before the actual dance.

As soon as she opened the door, she had Sakura, Hinata, and Ino yelling at her. "Come on, Tenten!" "There's only 3 more hours before the dance!" "Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?" Tenten was puzzled.

Hinata sighed in an annoyed way. "To Ino's house, have you forgotten?"

"No…but that's because you didn't _tell_ me!"

The three girls outside sweat dropped.

"Okay, then we'll just prepare at your house!" Sakura said.

"But I'm already prepared!" Tenten complained.

Ino blinked. "You're…prepared? Tenten, you don't look a single bit prepared!"

Tenten clenched her teeth. "I spent an hour and a half choosing this outfit!"

Hinata looked surprised. "Come on, Tenten, you're not seriously wearing _that_ to the dance now are you? I mean, you can't wear sweats! It's just not right!"

"Yeah," said Sakura, eying her friend's outfit. "They don't even go with your top!"

Tenten slapped her hand to her forehead. "You guys know I hate dresses! Oh no…don't give me that look!" Tenten hid her face from the three girls' puppy-eyes. "Don't…argh! Fine! I'll wear a dress! Just don't do that anymore!" The girls cheered, partly because Tenten agreed and partly because they now knew a way to persuade Tenten.

"Yay! Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ino dragged Tenten upstairs and the other girls followed.

XXXXX

"Well, Tenten, come on out!" Hinata said. Sakura and Ino were waiting outside.

"Do I have to wear this?" Whined Tenten.

"Yes! Now come out!" Sakura called.

"Gr…I hate you…" Tenten growled but came out anyway.

She was wearing a pink tube dress that came down a little above her knees. She wore sparkly pink heels. Her hair was down, and she wore matching sparkly pink heart earrings.

"Pink is totally feminine! Our friend will be cured in no time!" Sakura announced to Hinata and Ino, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh Tenten, you look so pretty!" Hinata complimented.

"Ooh! Nice dress!" Offered Ino.

"Okay, now it's time for the rest of us!" Sakura called.

A few minutes later, the three girls came out.

Hinata wore a flowing silver long-sleeved dress with sequins and sparkles. She wore silver hoops and shoes.

Ino wore a tight dark blue sleeveless dress that came down a little below her knees. (AN: Dark blue, not navy) Her hair was tied in a low ponytail which rested on her shoulder, and she wore dark blue butterfly earrings. She also wore blue high heels.

Since Tenten was wearing Sakura's color, Sakura wore an orange halter dress that almost covered her ankles. She wore dressy orange sandals and yellow accessories. Her hair was tied up in a bun.

After the girls were done with their outfits and hair, they applied makeup and final touches and were ready to go.

Luckily, Sakura had inherited a rather large fortune from her grandparents and also had a job at a fast-food restaurant, so she was able to provide a flashy white limo as their ride to the dance.

"Oh…" Ino began.

"…My…" Continued Tenten.

"…God!" Finished Hinata. The three girls were gaping at the limo.

"Yeah, awesome, isn't it?" Sakura couldn't help but show off. "Now are you going to just stand there staring at the limo or are you going to go in it?" Immediately, the three girls piled in the car.

A few moments later, they arrived.

-Ino's POV-

It was so fun riding in Sakura's limo! It has a hot tub, plasma screen, rows and rows of chairs, everything you can name! We just arrived at the dance, and…OH NO! Oh my god, I just remembered I was supposed to go with Shika-kun!"

"Guys! I was supposed to go with Shikamaru!" I cried in despair. They looked at each other. "Look, there he is! He must be looking for you!" Tenten pointed to Shikamaru. I admit, he did look hot in his suit. I couldn't help but blush.

Hinata waved her hand in front of me. "Ino, are you okay? You're red!" I snapped to reality. "Oh, it's nothing! Excuse me!"

I ran at the speed of sound to my date and nearly, well, actually, did knock him over.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry, Shika-kun! I totally forgot that I was going with you!"

Shikamaru said, "It's alright, Ino." All of a sudden he started blushing. _Oh, no…_I started blushing, too…as soon as I realized the position we were in. I was on top of him, and my hairtie fell out, leaving my hair to tickle his face. Everyone was staring at us. _This isn't good…now it's my turn to say troublesome…_

XXXXX

**So, you like? Again, sorry it took me forever to update. I promise I'll work on this all vacation since I'm not going anywhere! Well anyways please review! Oh, and happy Hanukkah and happy early Christmas, Kwanzaa, and New Year! See ya!**


	6. The Witch Arrives

**Another chapter up! Woo! I'm on fire! Sorry. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't Masashi Kishimoto and I'm pretty sure I'm not him right now…**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 6: The Witch Arrives

XXXXX

Flashback (Ino's POV)

_I ran at the speed of sound to my date and nearly, well, actually, did knock him over._

_I gasped. "I'm so sorry, Shika-kun! I totally forgot that I was going with you!"_

_Shikamaru said, "It's alright, Ino." All of a sudden he started blushing. Oh, no…I started blushing, too…as soon as I realized the position we were in. I was on top of him, and my hairtie fell out, leaving my hair to tickle his face. Everyone was staring at us. This isn't good…now it's my turn to say troublesome…_

**End Flashback**

XXXXX

-Shika's POV-

I stared up into Ino's sky-blue eyes and felt my face turn red. "Um…Ino…you can get off of me now…" I said soft enough for only Ino to hear.

She blushed even harder. "Oh, right. Sorry, Shika." She immediately got up and dusted herself off. I did the same. I bet we both felt like we were about to die from embarrassment, especially because we were some of the most popular people at school.

"What are you looking at?" Ino inquired rather rudely to everyone. They immediately shut up and went back to what they were doing. _Wouldn't want to mess with her, _I thought, smirking.

"Okay…that was…awkward…" Ino said, still blushing. I nodded. "So…you want to dance?" I asked, changing the subject. I felt my face redden. Ino's face lit up. "Okay!" She dragged me to the dance floor.

Everyone was there: Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Sasuke with Sakura. _I hope Ino isn't still mad at Sasuke, _I thought and sighed audibly.

"What's wrong?" Ino stopped dancing to ask me. I shook my head.

"Nothing…well…are you still mad at Sasuke?" I asked cautiously.

"Well of course I'm not! I'm having so much fun with you, Shika-kun! Besides, I just want Sakura to be happy, and she is right now! Look!"

I turned my head, Sasuke and Sakura were making out. They looked delighted to be with each other I turned back. "Yeah, I guess so. They make a pretty cute couple."

Suddenly I remembered something. I was supposed to go to the dance with Temari.

**­**-End of Shika's POV-

XXXXX

**Flashback**

Shikamaru was walking through the hallway. He was going to his 4th period math class which he had just transferred into. He had no idea who else would be in there except for Naruto, who persuaded him to transfer into his class.

Shika found the room, room 211, and walked in. Nobody was there, since he came early to find the room.

He took his assigned seat. Then, someone walked in the door. Shika didn't hear them until the person sat next to him. Then he turned his head. _Oh god…_

"Shika-kun! I didn't know you were in my fourth period class!" came that annoying voice of, you guessed it, Temari.

"Temari!? What the hell?" Shika shouted.

"Oh, don't be shy! I'll be sitting right next to you in class!" Temari grinned. Shika slapped his hand to his forehead.

"So…wanna go to the dance with me?" Temari asked with puppy-eyes. Shika groaned. He sincerely did not want to go with that witch, but what other choice did he have? He was the third most popular guy (after Sasuke and Neji), so it would be embarrassing to show up without a date. After all, Ino, his crush, was taken already, and so was almost every other girl who was even remotely in his league.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sure, why not. Pick you up at 7 Friday."

Temari squealed and hugged Shikamaru. "Oh, thank you Shika-kun!"

**End Flashback**

XXXXX

Shikamaru had forgotten all about his date with Temari, and now he was doomed. _I hope she doesn't show up and see Ino and I together, _he thought.

Suddenly, the door flew open dramatically. It had started to rain, and lightning flashed behind a dark figure standing in the doorway.

Shika turned his head and gulped. Ino did the same. _TEMARI! _They both thought at the same time.

XXXXX

**Another cliffhanger! Dramatic, I know. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter because as I already mentioned, I am on winter vacation. Bye for now and please review!**


	7. Heartbroken

**Hi! I'm back again! Okay, well, I still don't have a beta :( but it's okay. I understand that most of you aren't out on break yet and you probably have _way_ more homework than you can handle, so that's fine with me. **

**Also, I am soon going to publish a story titled "Heart of Ice" so be on the lookout for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 7: Heartbroken

XXXXX

-Temari's POV-

I went over to Shika's house. He had mindlessly forgotten to pick me up and at the time I was okay with that.

I knocked on the door and Mrs. Nara appeared in the doorway. "Hello Temari," she said with a smile. "Please, do come in."

I said as politely as I could, "Oh, no, Mrs. Nara. That won't be necessary. I'm just here for Shikamaru. We're going to the dance together."

Mrs. Nara's smile quickly turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that my son is already at the dance."

I was confused. "Really? With who?"

"With Ino Yamanaka, dear."

That was the last thing I heard before I stomped off in rage. _He was supposed to go with ME, not Ino! What does she have that I don't have huh? She's so full of herself! Shikamaru you are SO dead!!!_

And, right on cue, while I was walking, it started to rain, which made me even angrier because my dress was dry clean only.

When I got there, me and my outfit were soaking wet. My hair was all messed up from the rain, too.

I opened the door and what do I see? _My _Shika-kun and that rascal, Ino! They were on the dance floor and dancing and looking perfectly like a couple. That was the last straw.

-End of Temari's POV-

Temari immediately changed the whole mood of the place. Every single head was turned in her direction, and everyone was terrified out of their wits, especially Shika and Ino.

She slowly approached the couple. _We're doomed,_ they both thought. But then…

"Hi Shika-kun!" Temari's mood completely changed. She was trying her hardest to pull off the most convincing smile. Everyone stared at her. For a brief moment she looked at the crowd threateningly. They immediately went back to what they were doing before.

"Shika-kun, you forgot to pick me up, so I went over and your mom said you were at the dance," Temari said, choosing not to include the part about Mrs. Nara telling her he went with Ino. "I forgive you though!" She went up to him, turned him to face her, and pressed her lips to his.

_Oh god…_Shika thought and tried to pull away. It was no use; Temari was just too strong.

Ino, who had been watching, was now furious. She successfully pulled Shika away from Temari. _Temari might be strong, but I'm even stronger, _she thought. Now back to business.

"What do you think you're doing, kissing MY boyfriend?!" Ino screeched at Temari. Shika was bewildered. _'Boyfriend?'_

"YOUR boyfriend? He's MY boyfriend! Temari screeched right back.

Shika just watched in fear and anger, but mostly fear. Then Temari punched Ino in the face. Ino fell backwards on the floor. Her nose was bleeding, her cheeks were swollen, and blood was running down her mouth.

Shika couldn't take it anymore. He went over to help Ino. "Are you okay?"

Ino didn't reply.

Shika looked at Temari with anger. "Look what you've done to Ino!" He finally said.

This made Temari even angrier. "What! Why do you evencare about _her?_"

"Because…" Shika responded. "She's my friend! Don't you understand Temari! We're just going as friends! I have absolutely no other feelings for her other than friendship!" This surprised Temari. Unfortunately, Ino was awake to hear that. It immediately shattered her heart. She stopped Shika by standing up, which she could just barely do.

"No, Shika," She said. "It's okay. You don't have to." She turned to Temari. "Temari, you can have your date back. I'm going home." With that she left.

"Ino! Ino, wait!" Shikamaru tried desperately to stop her but it was no use. Temari stopped him from going after her and by the time he got out of her clutches, Ino was gone.

XXXXX

**Cliffhanger! Getting so much more dramatic! For some reason I really like drama. And I like conflict, too. It makes everything more exciting. Anyways I have enabled anonymous reviews! Yay!!! Now please review so I can update!**


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Yes, finally an update!!! I mentioned this on my other stories, but these days I've been just so frickin' busy, but now I can finally update! Enjoy.**

**Oh, and just so you know, there might be some, uh, language in here. Sorry, I never cuss in real life, so please don't think of me as a weird person who cusses a lot!**

**One more thing – I am setting a goal that by the 11th chapter I will have 50 reviews. Please help me reach my goal! In case you haven't already noticed, non-members of can also review so please use that advantage and help me!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me

"Temari, I can't believe you!" Shika spat at Temari, who was forcing him to dance with her.

"I know, isn't this awesome?" Temari asked, choosing to ignore Shika's comment.

Shika growled. "Temari, you know I never liked you in my life. Especially after you hurt Ino."

This time Temari actually listened to Shika. She looked hurt. "Shika-kun, you don't love me anymore?"

Shika rolled his eyes. "I never did, Temari. Now let me go!"

Temari scowled. "Never! I won't let you go after that Yamanaka bitch!"

Shika became furious. "Don't you get it? I _hate_ you. Ino _hates _you. Everyone _hates _you." He broke free out of Temari's grasp. "You filthy bitch."

Temari became angry. "Fine! Go after her! Go after your precious Ino-chan! See if I care!" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Shika sprinted out the door in the direction of Ino's house. Being a genius he knew that she would be there at that exact moment.

He knocked. "Ino, it's me! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

He couldn't hear anything but a whispered, "Go away Shika. Please go away." Then he heard some quiet sobbing."

"Ino, please! I beg of you! Just open up!"

After a moment of silence, the door flung open to reveal a teary-eyed, blotchy-faced Ino.

"I told you to go away! Shika – nobody can see me like this! Nobody's ever seen me like this! I've never cried in my life! Go away!" She said, tears still trickling down her face.

"Ino, I didn't mean what I said! I'm really, truly sorry! Please, forgive me!" Shika begged.

"Shika…this is just too much drama for a night, even for me. I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow." With that, she closed the door.

"Don't leave me…please." Shika said quietly enough for only himself to hear.

Inside, Ino sat on her couch and sighed. "Don't leave me…please."

**Did you recognize that from another one of my stories? –coughonceuponadaydreamcough-. Well anyways what did you think? I know it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Until then and please review!**


	9. AN: In need of ideas!

**Hey. Sorry about the author note, but I'm not really sure if I should continue this. I'm almost losing interest, and I don't have any ideas. If you have any ideas, please tell me as I need one ASAP. Thx!**

**-FD**


	10. Mrs Yamanaka to the Rescue!

**Sorry about the long wait! I've been super busy these days and hadn't had much time to update. **

**Thanks to SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl and tomboy14 for the ideas! I will definitely use them in this story.**

**Ps. Don't forget my goal…by the next chapter I want to have in excess of 50 reviews! Please help me make it happen and review!**

**Chapter 10: Mrs. Yamanaka to the Rescue!**

Ino ran up to her room in tears. _No, I won't forgive him! I'll never forgive him! He's just a lying, backstabbing bastard! And damn that Temari too!_

As soon as she reached her room she slammed the door shut, plopped on her bed, and hid her head under her pillow. Soon a knock was heard at the door.

"Go away," Ino demanded between sobs.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Came a voice from outside Ino's room.

"I'm fine. Go away!" Ino practically shouted, making her mother wince.

"Ino, can I please come in? Obviously something's been bothering you." Ino's mom offered, but the only reply she received was a threatening growl.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" With that, Mrs. Yamanaka flung the door open and walked towards Ino. She snatched the pillow off Ino's head to reveal Ino's tear-stained, blotchy, red face. All her makeup had run down her face, leaving her to look like it was Halloween again. Ino's mother sat down next to Ino and put her arm around her.

"This is the work of Shikamaru, isn't it?" She asked gently.

Ino slightly nodded, and then burst into tears again.

"Oh, mom, I thought Shikamaru liked me! I thought I liked him back! But it was all a huge misunderstanding! The only thing Shika will ever think of me as is a friend! Just a friend! I hate him, Mom, I do! How dare he…"

Mrs. Yamanaka patted Ino's back. "It's okay. Calm down. Unlike your father," she emphasized on the word father, "I know that Shikamaru-kun can be a real pain at times. But despite his laziness he still has a heart. A good heart, too. My guess is that he was lying to conceal his true feelings for you. You should give him another chance." Ino just turned away. Her mother sighed.

"When I first met your father, he was the craziest kid I ever met! He drove me absolutely nuts! When he asked me out, I of course said no. But then, even though he was crazy, he still was very kind. He came to my aid when the bullies were just about to punch me. I gave him another chance, and here we are now. Just think of what you and Shikamaru could be if you gave him another chance. You two are meant to be, I just know it! The whole school knows it. You know it. And even Shikamaru knows it." But it was useless. Ino had fallen asleep.

Ino's mother sighed and wiped her tears off with a tissue. Then she tucked her in and said goodnight. But the truth was, Ino had heard every word her mother had said. She thought and thought about it, and still couldn't make up her mind. When she fell asleep she didn't have her mind made up yet.

XXXXX

Ino's mother waltzed into her room, where Inoichi was reading a magazine.

"Why is Ino home so early? Isn't she supposed to be with Shikato's son? What happened?" Inoichi asked frantically. Ino's mother just shook her head.

"It appears that Shikamaru upset Ino at the dance. I don't think she likes him anymore."

"WHAT!? But…but…our plan…" Ino's father almost burst into tears.

"Don't overreact, honey. There's ups and downs in a relationship, and right now they're just experiencing downs. Apparently very down," she added quietly.

"Well, don't just sit there! Work your mind and come up with some sort of expert plan or something!" Inoichi said with concern.

"As much as I want them to be together, I despise trickery. But on the other hand…" Ino's mother thought for a while, then a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she started rubbing her hands together.

**Gasp! Ino's mom has a plan! And it's going to be really good, too, because for once I already know what it is. But I'm warning you, her mom's really smart! Please review and help me achieve my goal! Um…okay then…how about…review if you ever want another chapter! (insert evil laugh) Okay, maybe that was a little too much. But still, review so I can update!**


	11. Complications

**Yay!!!!!! Finally, I have achieved my goal of 50 reviews by the 11th chapter! And even before this was launched, too!!!**

**Sankuu to all my reviewers:)**

**Chapter 11: Complications**

_Damn you, Shikamaru. I never want to see you again._

Ino rolled over, groaning.

_That goes for you too, Temari._

Ino rolled over again, opening her eyes.

"Shit…"

She slowly got up and discovered she had overslept. This was no news to Ino, except that someone had been in her room and turned off her alarm clock.

Then came a knock on the door. "Sweetie, are you still in there? You're going to be late." The sound of her mother's voice. Ino could've sworn she heard a slight giggle coming from outside her bedroom.

Ino scowled and slipped on school clothes. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth without caring, and her makeup got the same amount of attention.

In a second she was all ready, down the stairs, and out the door with her bag on her shoulder and a bagel in her mouth.

"Ino?" Mr. Yamanaka tried to talk to her but only received a slammed door in his face.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" said Inoichi. His wife just patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, I've already called Sakura. She knows the plan, and she's going to inform the others."

"I sure hope you're right…poor Ino."

XXXXX

It was five past eight when Ino arrived at Konoha Middle School. _Great, I'm late again._

She tried to slip inconspicuously into her first period class, but…

"Ino! You're five minutes late again!" Ino winced at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

Ino rolled her eyes as she sat down. But what she didn't see was Kakashi giving Sakura a thumbs-up.

Sakura smiled snugly. Earlier in the morning she had gotten the text message from Ino's mother. She then came early to school to tell her friends and teachers, including Kakashi. Every part of the plan was going smoothly so far.

XXXXX

"Are you sure this will get Ino to forgive me?" Shikamaru's voice sounded worried.

Naruto sighed. "Do I need to repeat myself? Of course it's going to work! Why wouldn't it?"

The boys arrived at their lockers. Shika sighed as he looked at his picture of Ino on his locker. "I had no clue it was going to be this complicated. But I only have myself to blame."

Then suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slammed his locker shut and turned around, in hopes that it was Ino. Unfortunately for him, it was…

"Temari! What are you doing?" Shika sputtered.

"Oh, hi, Shika-kun! Hope you liked the dance!" Temari said in her best sweet voice with her best fake smile.

"Of course I didn't! Do you know what you did to Ino, you…"

At this moment Temari "happened" to see Ino coming their way and kissed Shikamaru suddenly.

_What the heck? _Thought Shika. He tried to escape, but it was no use. Temari was too strong.

Ino, on the other hand, was emerging from her classroom. She had flunked her test, and was just about to go to her second period class when she dropped her books.

Temari and Shika were making out. She dropped to her knees and started crying.

Shika, hearing this sound, knew at once that this was going to take a lot longer than he thought.

XXXXX

**Sorry you couldn't get all of the plan, but this is some of it. If it's not that good of a plan, remember: I'm not a genius like Shika. Review!**


	12. Flashbacks, Part One

**Hey! I'm finally back after a very long delay. (All my stories will finally be off hiatus!) Well, here's the 12****th**** chapter, I hope you like it! No more disclaimers, by the way.**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 12: Flashbacks, Part One

Ino ran home. She didn't care if school hadn't ended, and she didn't care about what the teachers were going to do to her. She ran, only one destination in mind where she wouldn't be in humongous trouble for ditching school. All the other buildings and people were just a blur—Ino couldn't see, just ran ahead instinctively. She already knew the path by heart.

She finally came to a big oak tree on top of a hill. Its big leaves branched out and shielded her from the sun, rain, and storms through all the years, and the cozy, green grass was perfect for lying down and dozing on a warm summer's day. This place was special because it was the place where she met Shikamaru. (AN: I know, this is so similar to Once Upon a Daydream, but I just had to put it in!)

XXXXX

**Flashback 7 years ago**

Ino was walking to the hill when she saw Sasuke there. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

Sakura popped out from behind Sasuke and stopped Ino. "Not so fast, Ino-pig! Sasuke is mine! Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

Ino became very hurt. She suddenly lost all control, and without thinking she punched Sakura square in the cheek. She fell down to the ground next to another boy, a lazy boy lying on the grass looking at the clouds.

Sasuke, who truly loved Sakura, became infuriated that Ino punched his "girlfriend", came over to Ino, and knocked her down. Once Sakura regained her strength, she too came over and started pulling at Ino's beautiful, blonde hair. Ino wailed. "Stop!" she cried, but it was useless. Sasuke and Sakura continued to beat up Ino.

Sasuke lifted his arm. He was clearly aiming a punch at Ino when suddenly his fist stopped in midair and he froze. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun, what's happening to you?"

Sakura and Ino turned to look at the boy behind Sasuke. It was the lazy boy watching the clouds. Ino had seen him a couple of times around the academy before, but she never really paid attention to him. His long shadow was connected to Sasuke like a path of black coal. The boy smirked. "Hey," he greeted. "It's not cool to beat up a girl."

Ino's face lit up. "Who are you?" she inquired, mystified.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru," the boy said, grinning.

Sakura, who was still grabbing Ino's hair, yanked harder. Ino cried from excruciating pain. Clearly, she wouldn't let go. Then suddenly, Sasuke came over and grasped Sakura's hands, making her let go. Ino stared at Shikamaru. His hands were making the same motions as Sasuke's.

Ino took the chance to escape and hide behind the boy, Shikamaru. He released his shadow and turned to look at Ino. "Are you alright?" he asked. Ino blushed and nodded. _Hey, he's pretty cute._

"What's your name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Thanks a lot for rescuing me." Ino said and giggled.

"Hey, no problem. I…" Shikamaru started, but was interrupted when Ino suddenly hugged him. It was Shikamaru's turn to blush. _She smells really nice…_

"Thank you! I'll never forget you, Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed and ran back to her house before Shikamaru could say another word.

Shika stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to lie down and watch the clouds. "Girls are so troublesome," he murmured with a smile on his face.

**End Flashback**

**(AN: Later on, Sakura and Ino make up and become best friends again. I just didn't feel the need to put that in the story.)**

XXXXX

-Shika's POV-

I sat at the lunch table with Temari (what other choice did I have? I tried to escape and find Ino, but she wouldn't let me!) embracing me and resting her head on my shoulder. I had lost my appetite, so I poked my fork into the disgusting-looking cafeteria food.

Suddenly Sakura ran up to me. "Shikamaru, Ino's gone and we don't know where she is!" Tenten and Hinata followed closely behind.

I sat straight up. "What?"

Tenten became angry. She threw a look at I that meant to kill. I knew quite well that when Tenten was truly angry, she would kill. "You know that this was your fault. You had better find her now!" I felt a deep pain of anger and remorse. I rose up to the table and began to run away.

"Wait!" Temari screeched. "Just _where_ do you think you're going?!" She grabbed my arm.

I pulled my arm away from her and whispered coldly, "Temari, I've had it with you. All you've done was ruin my life. I don't love you. No one does. I'm going to find Ino." I could tell by the look on her face that my words had deeply affected her. She nodded sadly and looked away. I felt sort of bad for her, but I would settle that later. I sprinted towards the cafeteria door.

As we were racing down the hallway, we encountered Tsunade, our principal.

"Stop!" Tsunade yelled. "What do you kids think you're going?" Strangely, she reminded me of Temari with her suspiciously threatening voice and all.

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and I exchanged looks. I gulped. Maybe it was time we told someone the truth.

I explained the story. "Ino is an emotional wreck and it's all my fault. I feel extremely bad for what I did." I looked at Tsunade, who seemed to have softened up. "If you were Ino, wouldn't you want me to apologize to you?" I thought I could see a tear trickle down our principal's cheek. She hastily wiped it away and nodded.

"Damn right I would! Go for her, Shikamaru!" she shouted. "If you don't go and get her now, she might leave forever!"

I shuddered as the thought passed through me. _I hope she doesn't do it…again!_

**Flashback 2 years ago**

Ino hummed as she arranged flowers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. _Oh, I forgot! I need to visit Shika-kun at the hospital! I heard he was badly injured from his mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist._

Ino thought, _Maybe I should bring him a flower!_ She smiled at the idea and began scouring her family's flower shop for the perfect flower.

Maybe a gardenia for joy? How about a peony for healing? Or maybe even a pansy for loving thoughts?

Ino suddenly thought of the perfect flower. Deciding she should make a simple but caring statement, she walked over and delicately picked up a big, beautiful sunflower. _A sunflower for adoration. That's perfect! _She put it in a vase, wrote a card, and tied it with a ribbon around the vase's neck.

The truth was, while she didn't quite admit it to herself, Ino always secretly loved Shikamaru ever since the day they met. That was the real reason behind her giving up chasing after Sasuke. _Thank you! I'll never forget you, Shika-kun, _she had said. A smile slowly spread across her face.

Ino started walking towards the hospital anxiously. _Oh, I really hope he's all right! _She went to Shikamaru's room. The door was closed, so she sat down, propping the vase in her lap. Temari was already there, sitting on a chair and shaking all over. Ino growled silently. _Not that she-witch again. _Nevertheless, she put on a sweet, phony smile. Temari smiled her signature fake smile back. Then the two girls shot daggers at each other with their eyes.

Temari also carried a flower. It was a lavender which she thought was sweet. Ino smirked. _Too bad she doesn't know flower meanings, _she thought. Everyone in her family knew that lavenders meant distrust. The water in the vase stirred silently as Temari shivered.

Ino herself was extremely tense. She couldn't stop shaking. In order to stop, she crossed her arms and legs.

Suddenly Sakura burst out from the door. Both girls stood up immediately. "Well, is he alright?" Ino asked anxiously.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Shikamaru-kun will be okay." Both girls sighed of relief.

Temari spoke up first. "Can I see him?"

Ino pushed her out of the way. "No, he's my teammate! Let _me_ see him first!" The girls started bickering. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru, you have two visitors. Temari and Ino. Which one would you like to see first?" Sakura asked loudly enough for the two girls to stop arguing and listen intently for Shikamaru's answer.

Shikamaru felt his stomach churn. He knew that someday he would have to decide who to see first, and it would make one girl happy but leave the other one heartbroken. Why was love always so troublesome? He soon made his decision.

"Temari," he called out weakly. Temari shot Ino a winning grin and walked through the door. _If I called Ino first, Temari probably would have been hurt and run away. But knowing Ino's headstrong personality, if I called Temari first she would have waited to see me, _Shikamaru thought.

But even a genius like Shikamaru can be wrong sometimes.

Ino was the one who looked like someone stabbed her with a knife. Suddenly, Ino burst into tears and ran away. Shikamaru forgot about his condition and ran after Ino. "Wait, Ino! Come back!" he shouted. But Ino just kept running, and running…

**Want to know what happens next? Simple, just review! You don't like, don't review. It's a simple policy, see? You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing drama-filled, suspense-filled chapters. Be warned, though, if you don't review I won't write…**


	13. Flashbacks, Part Two

**At this point, all I'm focused on is finishing all my stories so I can start a new one. That's why I'm updating so quickly. This is mostly a personal goal for me. Reviews would be helpful guys, so please review!**

**Dedications: tomboy14 and SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl for reviewing the last chapter! I can't believe you're still here! You're the reason I keep writing my stories!**

**(To SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl) I think I might have gotten the hospital scene from some other story…Curse my tendency to use parts from other fanfictions without realizing it…**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 13: Flashbacks, Part Two

**Flashback  
**

_"Shikamaru, you have two visitors. Temari and Ino. Which one would you like to see first?" Sakura asked loudly enough for the two girls to stop arguing and listen intently for Shikamaru's answer._

_Shikamaru felt his stomach churn. He knew that someday he would have to decide who to see first, and it would make one girl happy but leave the other one heartbroken. Why was love always so troublesome? He soon made his decision._

_"Temari," he called out weakly. Temari shot Ino a winning grin and walked through the door. If I called Ino first, Temari probably would have been hurt and run away. But knowing Ino's headstrong personality, if I called Temari first she would have waited to see me, Shikamaru thought._

_But even a genius like Shikamaru can be wrong sometimes._

_Ino was the one who looked like someone stabbed her with a knife. Suddenly, Ino burst into tears and ran away. Shikamaru forgot about his condition and ran after Ino. "Wait, Ino! Come back!" he shouted. But Ino just kept running, and running…_

It was Hinata who stopped Shikamaru. She had always been really shy, but when it came down to her friends, she was willing to do almost anything. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "S-Shikamaru-kun…please, stop!" Shikamaru whirled around to face the frightened Hyuga.

"Ch-chasing after I-Ino-chan will only make it w-worse. J-just give it some t-time," Hinata stuttered.

Shikamaru was bewildered. "But what if Ino goes away permanently?" _I can't risk having Ino go away, _Shikamaru thought. _Not after all I've felt for her…_

Hinata shook her head. "I-Ino-chan won't go away. I promise." Then her gaze finally met the Nara's, and he understood. She was one of Ino's closest friends, so of course she would know Ino best.

"Okay," Shikamaru said and gave in.

But Hinata turned out to be wrong. Ino hid for a few days in who knows where, and one day she was spotted at the train station.

"Train S will be leaving for The Lightning Country shortly," a voice sounded on the overhead. Tenten had come to escort her grandparents arriving from China (AN: She's Chinese, right?) when she spotted a slender blonde. _Ino._

"Ino-chan! What are you doing here?" Tenten chirped and approached Ino. Ino just ignored her and went to board Train S. _Oh, no! Hinata was wrong about Ino! _"Ino, please! Don't leave!" Tenten pleaded and grabbed Ino's arm. Ino brushed it away coldly and gave no reply.

_I need Shikamaru here, now! _Tenten pulled out her cell phone and dialed the lazy ninja. "Shikamaru, Ino's leaving! Come to the train station immediately!"

Shikamaru, upon hearing this, immediately rushed out his door and headed towards the train station. He got there just in the nick of time (AN: I'm putting his house near the station for convenience) and saw Ino slowly approaching the train.

"Ino! Wait! Stop!" Shikamaru ran after her, but she kept on walking. Then, he had an idea. With strong arms, Shikamaru embraced Ino from behind. Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Shikamaru brought his head close to Ino's. A blush swept over the blonde's face from feeling his warm breath in her ear.

"Ino, stay with me," Shikamaru whispered soothingly and tightened his grip around her waist. "Don't leave me."

Tenten, who had been watching this scenario from afar, smirked.

At once, Ino turned around and their gazes met. She could feel her heart racing rapidly in her chest.

"Okay, Shikamaru," she whispered back. "I'll stay with you."

**End Flashback**

Since then, Ino has never run away…until now. Shikamaru was just about to tell Ino how he felt when Sasuke barged in and asked her out. Of course, Ino was delighted, but she never realized that Sasuke never really liked her.

XXXXX

-Shika's POV-

**Flashback**

_I explained the story. "Ino is an emotional wreck and it's all my fault. I feel extremely bad for what I did." I looked at Tsunade, who seemed to have softened up. "If you were Ino, wouldn't you want me to apologize to you?" I thought I could see a tear trickle down our principal's cheek. She hastily wiped it away and nodded._

"_Damn right I would! Go for her, Shikamaru!" she shouted. "If you don't go and get her now, she might leave forever!"_

_I shuddered as the thought passed through me. _I hope she doesn't do it…again!

**End Flashback**

Although…last time I was able to keep her from leaving forever.

Tsunade had prohibited the others from following me, so I was left to comfort Ino myself. But there was only one problem. I didn't know how the hell I should do it.

Sure, we had known each other since our academy days. But there was always something peculiar about Ino…something I never understood. Plainly, I just don't get girls. Why do they have to be so troublesome?

The truth was, ever since that day we met, I secretly loved Ino. It had taken me four years to admit it to my friends…and even then I did it reluctantly. I was just so afraid that Ino would find out and disapprove of me.

I felt my heartbeat increase as I followed the winding path to the big tree on top of the hill. That was always my favorite spot to watch the clouds; that was also where I met Ino. Being one of her closest friends, I knew that she would definitely be there since she wouldn't want to confront her friends or parents.

Shikamaru hid himself in the bushes and peered through the opening between the leaves.

And sure enough, there she was. Ino was lying with her back against the oak tree. She looked like a fallen angel with her long, blonde hair. Her hairtie had fallen, revealing golden wisps of hair brighter than the sun itself. She looked stunning—even with her red, teary face and obviously heartbroken expression.

I gulped. _Hey, Ino, sorry for breaking your heart. By the way, it was Temari who kissed me. No! That's stupid! STUPID! _Shikamaru felt like slapping himself. Then he drew in a breath of air and was about to emerge from the bushes…

"It's okay Shikamaru. You don't have to come out." I was surprised when Ino spoke. I could barely hear her, but when I did I could detect a bitter coldness in her voice.

"I don't feel like talking to you either. It's obvious you love Temari, so why waste the effort in trying to apologize to me?" I didn't know how to reply to that. "Ino…" I began.

"Just get the hell out of my life. Dump me and leave me heartbroken. JUST BREAK MY HEART AND GET ON WITH YOUR DAMN LIFE NARA!" Ino was practically yelling. Her words stung like hell.

"Just get on with your damn life…" she repeated, this time more coldly and venomously. "Get on with your life." She then broke into another sobbing fit.

**Yes, I love to end with cliffhangers! And I loooove drama. Reviews would be highly appreciated! Anonymous reviews are ENABLED. I feel like nobody remembers that. Well anyways please review whilst I begin writing the next chapter!  
**


	14. Forgiveness

**I actually had this written out a long time ago. I was just waiting to post this so I could get more reviews on my other chapters, but since that's not going to happen anyway, I might as well post this!**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 14: Forgiveness

-Shika's POV-

Ino buried her face in her hands. It was obvious she didn't want me to see her crying again. Just looking at her in this depressing state gave me a sharp pain in my heart.

Then…her voice softened. "Without me, your life will be so much easier. Temari's the girl you've always dreamed of. You won't have any problems in your life." Even though I never spoke up, I knew that this was true. But even though my life would be easy, it didn't mean that I would be happy."

I waited a couple of moments and came up to her. "Ino," I whispered and lowered myself so I could sit next to her. I extended a hand towards her shoulder. "Ino," I tried again. But this time Ino sat up, fury boiling in her eyes. She slapped my hand away. I swear I heard my bones crack. _Sasuke was right, she does have a fist of steel._

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, NARA! NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ino bellowed. I was surprised at her tone.

Instead, I ignored her and waited for her to cry some more. "Ino, you don't have to listen to what I'm about to say," I began. I decided to leave out the part about Temari kissing me, since she would never believe me anyway. "I was stupid. It takes two people to kiss. I kissed Temari." This only made Ino cry harder.

"I didn't realize that she was not the girl for me. She would make my life easy, but I would be miserable. Just because I wasn't with the girl I truly wanted. I didn't realize until now that that girl that I truly want is right next to me right now." _This is good. She stopped crying._

I took in a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry for not realizing that before. Can you ever forgive me?" I waited a while, then Ino turned her head to look at me. Using my sleeve, I wiped some of the tears off of her face.

"Well…" Ino thought about it.

I just couldn't wait. I sprung into action and wrapped my arms around her thin waist, just like I did 2 years ago. She responded by locking her arms around my neck. For a moment my brown eyes met her blue eyes. _It's like I'm looking at the sky…_

I moved downwards. Instantly we were plunged into a passionate kiss. I had never expected such passion from such a troublesome girl. And I'm sure she never expected a lazy-ass like me to do the same.

When we finally broke apart, Ino smiled. How long I had been waiting to see her smile like that! "I forgive you, Shikamaru," she whispered as she pulled me into another kiss.

-End of Shika's POV-

XXXXX

The next day at school, walking into the cafeteria, Ino and Shikamaru held hands. Since they were both really popular (Shikamaru was the 2nd hottest guy after Sasuke, Ino was the hottest girl), of course heads turned when they walked in.

Naruto punched Shikamaru on the shoulder. "All right Shikamaru! I knew you'd work things out!" Shika blushed slightly.

Meanwhile Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were squealing and running towards Ino. "Oh my god, you guys are the hottest couple in the school! _Everyone's _talking about you!" Tenten squealed.

"I'm so happy for you Ino-chan!" Sakura hugged Ino. Hinata, who was less shy than before, also hugged Ino. They filled her in on all the events that happened when Ino wasn't around, including the fact that Temari kissed Shika.

"I knew it was that witch who kissed my Shika-kun," said Ino. "I wonder how she's taking it." All four turned to find Temari sitting at a table all alone, sulking miserably over her food. Ino bit her lip. _As much as I hate her, I can't help feeling sorry for her, _she thought.

Ino went over to her boyfriend and dragged him over. "Shika-kun, Temari-san seems really sad. Maybe you should comfort her."

Shika looked confused. "Are you sure I can? I mean, you won't get jealous or cry again?"

Ino nodded. "You're the only one who can comfort her."

Shikamaru went over to Temari's table and sat down. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked in friendly way. Temari mumbled, "Sure."

"Listen Temari, I'm sorry that I had to yell at you. I know I really hurt your feelings. But I just couldn't forgive you for kissing me and making Ino cry."

Temari sighed. "Yeah, I know. That was wrong of me. I just acted impulsively, you know?" _She kissed me impulsively? _Shika thought, disbelieving.

"Well, anyways, although it was still wrong to kiss me, I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you've liked me for a long time, but I think our relationship would be better if we were friends. So what do you say?" Shika held out his hand.

Temari shook it. "I think that's the best thing to do too." She sighed. "You're a really great guy, Shika-kun. I don't deserve a guy like you. Ino's lucky to have you."

Shika gave a curt nod. "Any guy would be lucky to have you too."

"So, how'd it go?" Ino asked.

"Everything's back to normal…I think." Shika explained with a grin. Ino giggled. "I guess it is."

**REVIEW! It only takes a few seconds and a sentence or two will do! Really! ****Even anonymous reviews are allowed!**** This is SO important to me, so please give me your honest opinion about my story, even if you want to flame me.**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey! I thought that last chapter needed a little more since it didn't seem like a particularly good ending to me. So I've decided to write an additional "bonus" chapter—sort of like an epilogue. I think that's the better way to end this story.**

**Wow…you guys are amazing! Thanks so, so much for the reviews you sent in! I'd like to thank the reviewers for the last chapter:**

**SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl: Thanks for always reviewing! You're a great person and your reviews mean a lot! **

**Tomboy14: What would I do without you? You're an amazing author and you always review! I'm so glad you updated your stories, thank you!**

**Deadknuat: It's great to know that you enjoyed my story! Thanks for the great review.**

**Also, thanks always for anyone else who reviews. I will be eternally grateful.**

**OH! And SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl and tomboy14, sorry for not using your ideas like I said I would. I just suddenly had this idea.**

M**e**A**n**T **t**O **b**E

Chapter 15: Epilogue

-Ino's POV-

I could hardly breathe. I looked around for my friends for comfort.

"You can do it, Ino-pig!" Sakura said and hugged me.

"Knock 'em dead!" Tenten hugged me also.

Hinata, who was about to enter with Naruto, flashed me a quick grin and thumbs-up. I returned it, tears in my eyes. "Thanks, guys."

I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress. It was beautiful, with white sashes tied gorgeously around my waist. _This is my big moment. This is my chance to shine, _I repeated the words in my head over and over again, like a soothing mantra. _I can do this._

Adjusting my hair one final time, I took a deep breath. As the doors swung open and the orchestra began to play, I couldn't help but glance at Shikamaru. He looked as handsome as ever, and a small smile formed on my lips. I saw him return the smile and I knew he was feeling the same way.

I slowly approached the altar, watching as his smile grew larger and larger with every step I took. I heard hushed whispers from the crowd around us, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the man who I was standing face-to-face with. I grasped his hands in mine and looked into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Do you Shikamaru Nara…" the priest began, but I couldn't focus. I kept staring at his brown eyes.

"I do," Shikamaru announced. I could detect nervousness in his voice, but I couldn't blame him for feeling the same way I did myself.

_This is definitely the man I want to marry,_ I sighed dreamily. "…take Shikamaru Nara to be your husband?" The priest's words snapped me out of my reverie. I was even more delighted to realize that this wasn't just a dream…

"I do," I said firmly.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest declared.

Instantly I was pulled into a meaningful kiss. And it was not just the one of the kisses that you get everyday from your boyfriend, but _the_ kiss that really matters.

I heard the audience clapping behind me as we pulled apart. _I did it. I'm Mrs. Nara Ino. This is the man I'm married to._

I gazed at the audience. _These are my loving friends and family members. They're here for me. My life is perfect. _I touched my cheek. Tears had unconsciously fallen all over my face. However, these were not the tears I cried so long ago. These were tears of sheer joy and happiness.

As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, Shikamaru (or should I say, my husband) touched my cheek, despite my tears, and whispered lovingly in my ear, "Your life _is _perfect."

**Ah, yes. And so ends my story! Cheesy, I know. Sorry if you didn't like the cheesiness. Personally, I think a cheesy ending is the best there can be, even though it's short. Please review! My next project will be finishing Heart of Ice. I put Chapter 7 up yesterday.**

**To tell the truth, I wasn't sure of the exact words the priest wasn't supposed to say, so I put Ino in a daydream until he said the words I was sure he was supposed to say. Yeeeah, I don't know a lot about weddings.**

**THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS! (And sorry about the ridiculously long author notes!)  
**


End file.
